EschacSiftan
- Pre-Employment= - Employed ▼= - Concealed= - Exposed= }} }} |caption = LET ME S()LVE TH]}} Introduction Be the supposedly leading dancestor Your name is Eschac Siftan. You had a lot of interests, yet you seem to target on sleuth missions the most. You always want to keep your statements long, which can become irritating to others. You also had a fine collection of any types of glass when you were alive, but because of a strong quake, your collection fell on you when you were inspecting one of them and the shards cut you so deep that it killed you. You are planning to make a glass collection again, but it was impossible to find glasd in the afterlife. Because of this, you tend to butt in to other peoples' conversations. You are often being noted as the "glass freak" by some other friends of yours. You, like your descendant, also like to spy on other people and try to keep yourself in low profile. You had your cover blown once by some friend of yours, but then he got amnesia and he couldn't tell whether he saw you sneaking around or not. You are indeed lucky for that to happen, or maybe not since amnesia doesn't sound good to you. Anyway, you hate people clowning around, even though it's for light-hearted purposes. You have a dry sense of humour, perhaps the driest sense of humor among your friends, which is why you also hate jokes. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about what happened in your Troll's session. Post-scratch The Emissary is Espien Siftan's ancestor and is the post-scratch version of Eschac Siftan. Like his descendants, the Emissary spies privately on different places. He was always in disguise as an adult troll with sky blue blood and worn contact lenses that can be a bit impossible to take off. He was hired by The Feminine Militant and a cobalt adult, thus he had to work continuously. He worked for the teal blooded during the day and for the cobalt blooded during the night. However, one day, when the cobalt adult found out that he was working not only for him but also for another one, he, with the help of the reluctant Militant, exposed the Emissary's true identity as a natural mutant blooded adult troll in front of a huge crowd, and they chained his arms and legs. The Militant then ripped off his upper body suit and whipped him. After the whipping, the cobalt employer put a sack on his head and asphyxiated him to death. This proves that the two employers/executors were in a rivalry but got along when the Emissary tricked them. After his death, he had left a big mark that changes the others' retrospect toward mutant bloods. He barely made bad reports and had exposed a lot of crimes due to his investigations. It influenced most of the young trolls back then, up to now. The others look on to mutant bloods as important ones from that fateful day. Early Life Because of his mutant blooded nature, another troll raised him. He was concealed every time when he goes out because the strict autocrat was hunting down mutant bloods to be culled at that period. He picked sky blue as his fake blood color when he was old enough to go on with his own. After a long time, he never saw his custodian again. He heard a rumour about a brown-blood having a mutant blooded son and that she was tortured to near death for raising a troll with such blood. The teenage Emissary grew miserable upon hearing that shocking news. But at one time, he finally found his custodian, who was wounded severely. Her wings seemed to be ripped off. He then found out that a kid, with a mother's mind, was raising him all along. He wasn't dismayed. He was impressed. Trivia * "Eschac" is a variation of the word "check". Gallery yourimage.png|This gallery slider is for your extra images; their captions go here. Category:Troll Category:Other Blood Category:Altaroxee Category:Male Category:Dameoftime